The invention applies to a power supply assembly for a motorized actuator of doors, windows, blinds. Such an actuator may be supplied directly by the mains or by a autonomous power supply assembly comprising a battery kit.
The battery kit usually consists of a source of current, for example a group of batteries or accumulators and at least one connector to connect it to a motor. The source of current is preferably placed in a casing, the connector being placed inside or outside this casing or being mounted on a face of the casing.
If the autonomous power supply assembly comprises a group of rechargeable accumulators, it also comprises an external source of current and an appropriate connection. This external source may comprise an assembly of photovoltaic cells or a solar panel, more usually an energy generator or if necessary a battery.
The autonomous power supply assembly may be mounted close to the actuator or be located at a distance at least partly in a more appropriate place, for example outside a roller blind case, in a place that is more discreet or if necessary more accessible, and advantageously close to the battery kit. A power supply cable or a direct connection between the various elements of the power supply assembly and of the actuator are provided according to the desired spatial configurations.